nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Presidents of the United States
, the president's official residence and place of business]] Under the U.S. Constitution, the President of the United States is the head of state and the head of government of the United States. As chief of the executive branch and head of the federal government as a whole, the presidency is the highest political office in the United States by influence and recognition. The president is also the Commander-in-Chief of the U.S. armed forces. The president is indirectly elected to a four-year term by an Electoral College (or by the House of Representatives should the Electoral College fail to award an absolute majority of votes to any person). Since the ratification of the Twenty-second Amendment to the United States Constitution in 1951, no person may be elected to the office of the president more than twice. Upon death, resignation, or removal from office of an incumbent president, the Vice President assumes the office. This list includes only those persons who were sworn into office as president following the ratification of the United States Constitution, which took effect on March 4, 1789. For American leaders before this ratification, see President of the Continental Congress. The list does not include any Acting Presidents under the Twenty-fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution. There have been forty-three people sworn into office, and forty-four presidencies, due to the fact that Grover Cleveland served two non-consecutive terms and is counted chronologically as both the twenty-second and the twenty-fourth president. Of the individuals elected as president, four died in office of natural causes (William Henry Harrison, Zachary Taylor, Warren G. Harding, and Franklin D. Roosevelt), one resigned (Richard Nixon), and four were assassinated (Abraham Lincoln, James A. Garfield, William McKinley, and John F. Kennedy). The first president was George Washington, who was inaugurated in 1789 after a unanimous Electoral College vote. William Henry Harrison spent the shortest time in office at 31 days in 1841. At over twelve years, Franklin D. Roosevelt spent the longest time in office, and is the only president to serve more than two terms, but he died shortly into his fourth term in 1945. The current president is Barack Obama; he assumed the office on January 20, 2009. Presidents ;Parties Notes See also *List of educational institutions named after U.S. presidents *Presidential $1 Coin Program *The Presidents (song) References External links * Whitehouse.gov: The Presidents * American Heritage People: The Presidents * American Presidents – History Channel * American Presidents: Life Portraits * The Hauenstein Center for Presidential Studies – Grand Valley State University * POTUS: Presidents of the United States – Internet Public Library }} frp:Lista des prèsidents des Ètats-Unis d’Amèrica az:ABŞ prezidentləri bs:Spisak Predsjednika Sjedinjenih Američkih Država bg:Списък на президенти на САЩ cs:Seznam prezidentů USA da:Amerikanske præsidenter de:Liste der Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten et:Ameerika Ühendriikide riigipeade loend el:Κατάλογος Προέδρων των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών es:Anexo:Presidentes de los Estados Unidos eo:Listo de prezidantoj de Usono fa:فهرست رئیس‌جمهورهای ایالات متحده آمریکا fo:Lista yvir forsetarnar í Sambandsríki Amerika fr:Liste des présidents des États-Unis d'Amérique fy:List fan Amerikaanske presidinten ko:미국의 대통령 목록 hy:ԱՄՆ-ի նախագահների ցանկ hi:अमेरिका की राष्ट्रपति सूची is:Listi yfir forseta Bandaríkjanna it:Lista dei Presidenti degli Stati Uniti ka:აშშ-ის პრეზიდენტების სია kw:Lywydhyon a'n Statys Unys Amerika la:Index Praesidum Civitatum Foederatarum Americae lt:Sąrašas:JAV prezidentai li:Presidente van de VS jbo:liste be merja'a hu:Az Amerikai Egyesült Államok elnökeinek listája mk:Листа на претседатели на Соединетите Американски Држави ml:അമേരിക്കന്‍ പ്രസിഡണ്ടുമാരുടെ പട്ടിക nl:Lijst van presidenten van de Verenigde Staten ja:歴代アメリカ合衆国大統領の一覧 no:Liste over Amerikas forente staters presidenter nn:Presidentar i USA oc:Lista dels presidents dels Estats Units d'America nds:List van de Präsidenten van de USA pt:Anexo:Lista de presidentes dos Estados Unidos ksh:Öwersich met de Präsidente von de Vereenischte Staate von Amerika ro:Lista preşedinţilor Statelor Unite ale Americii ru:Список президентов США sq:Lista e kryetarëve të Shteteve të Bashkuara sk:Zoznam prezidentov USA sr:Списак председника САД fi:Luettelo Yhdysvaltain presidenteistä sv:Lista över USA:s presidenter ta:ஐக்கிய அமெரிக்கக் குடியரசுத் தலைவர்கள் th:รายนามประธานาธิบดีแห่งสหรัฐอเมริกา tr:Amerika Birleşik Devletleri devlet başkanları listesi uk:Президенти США vi:Danh sách tổng thống Hoa Kỳ zh:美国总统列表 Category:Presidents of the United States United States Category:Lists relating to the United States presidency